


I Don't Dance

by ArtThedevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: Yuri and Otabek attend Victor and Yuuri's wedding, and find their own happy ending as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuri On Ice fic so it probably sucks but I hope you enjoy anyway. Sorry if its really short.  
> (Yuri and Otabek are aged up in this, Yuri is 21 and Otabek is 24.)

Yuri sighed in annoyance as he watched Victor feed his new husband mouthfuls of cake from across the room. The pair hadn't taken their eyes off of each other all night, and it was completely nauseating. The only reason Yuri had even agreed to come to their wedding was to be polite, that and Otabek insisted they go. He couldn't say no to his Beka.

 

It wasn't until when Victor and Katsudon started giggling, more than a little tipsy, and showing a little more public display of affection than was appropriate, that Yuri looked away from the pair in disgust. He had had just about enough of them and their sickly sweet lovey dovey bullshit. It was disgusting.

He huffed, letting his head slump down onto his palm as he rested his elbow on the table they were seated at. His long shoulder length hair fell forward and hung in his face like a golden curtain. All of the others that were assigned to this table had gone over to the dance floor, leaving just him and Otabek. He watched as everyone danced, drunk or not, to the steady and upbeat song that was being played. Even the newlyweds were having a blast, grinding against each other obscenely. He suddenly felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder, and glanced over at his boyfriend, who gave him a sympathetic look.

 

“Cheer up, Yura.” Otabek said. "It will be over soon, and then we will go home.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I wish we could just leave now, it's so boring here.”

 

Yuri turned his attention back to the dance floor as the song ended and a new, more slow paced song started. Otabek watched his lover with raised eyebrows. “Hey,” He suddenly stood up from his seat and extended his hand to Yuri. “May I have this dance?”

Yuri gazed up at him, a bit startled. “D-don't be ridiculous, Beka. I don't dance.” Otabek said nothing, just gazed intently at Yuri, and he didn't have to. Yuri took one look at those dark eyes, and he just couldn't say no. With a sigh, Yuri gave in, taking his hand and letting himself be led to the dance floor.

 

The two of them swayed softly to the beat, and Yuri glanced nervously around them to see if anyone was watching. “Don't worry about anything else, just focus on me.” Otabek said, pulling Yuri's attention back to him. He nodded, and tried to focus on the movement of his feet, and lose himself in Otabek's eyes. The song continued to play, and soon enough, everything and everyone melted away. It was like they were the only too people there.

As Otabek spun Yuri around, he couldn't help but smile at the wonderful and genuine smile on his lover's face. It made his heart flutter. God he wanted nothing more then to see that smile forever. And if he was lucky and his plan worked, he just might get to.

 

 

_I don't dance, but here I am_

_Spinning yo_ _u_ _round and round in circles_

_It ain't my style, but I don't care_

_I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 

 

The song was almost over, and Yuri almost didn't want it to end. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. He secretly wondered if Otabek felt the same. If the small grin on his face was anything to judge by, he'd like to think it's a yes.

 

 

_Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

_Cause I don't dance_

 

 

Otabek dipped Yuri one last time as the song reached it's end. He smiled down at his Yuri before standing him upright once more. Yuri was still smiling as he looked at his boyfriend. “That was actually pretty fun.”

It was only then after they had separated from each other that Yuri realized it was almost eerily quiet. He looked around at the room of people watching them in awe. His face flushed a million shades of red. But he decided not to give a shit for once. He'd just had a great time dancing with Otabek, and he wasn't about to ruin it by causing a scene. '”Wasn't it, Beka?” Yuri asked, not taking his eyes off of their spectators.

When he didn't receive a reply, he was a little confused. He was even more confused when everyone around them started squealing in delight and excitement. When he glanced back at Otabek, he was no longer standing next to him, but kneeling in front of him. Yuri found this a little odd. “Hey, what are you doing down there, dummy?” Otabek just smiled and said “Something I should have done a long time ago.”

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. It was only then that the realization struck Yuri like a bolt of lightning. _Holy shit._

 

“Yuri Plisetsky, will you marry me?”

Yuri's mouth hung open in shock. Was this really happening? Did Otabek fucking Altin just propose to him? He suddenly realized everyone was waiting for him to answer, including Otabek. “Of course I will, now get up here and kiss me.” Otabek didn't have to be told twice. He quickly stood, helping Yuri slide the ring onto his finger before kissing his new fiance. There was an eruption of claps and applause from the entire room.

Pichit snapped a photo of them as Victor and Yuuri looked overly ecstatic. “Our little Yuoratchka is all grown up.” Victor cooed, hugging onto his husband tightly. Yuri didn't even care. He was too busy wrapped up in Beka's embrace, listening as he whispered into his ear. _“I promise to love you forever, Yura.”_ Yuri melted inside, and knew instantly how Victor and Yuuri had felt all these years. He'd found what they'd had for himself, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
